Balance
by Yasu Nozomi
Summary: Sailor Cosmos wins her battle with Chaos, but for what? She remembers a sad little boy long ago named Vegta, and she goes through time to become his Guardian Angel.
1. The Final Battle

Authors Note:

First of all this is going to be a Sailor Moon/DB/DBZ crossover. It's approximately after the Sailor Scouts' star seeds have gone to Sailor Moon, thus she becomes Sailor Cosmos, protector of space and time. I added time because since Pluto is dead, she now protects the time gates. It's an adventure/romance story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: No, you can't make me say it! It's mine, all mine! Wait what are you planning to do with that feather? Get away :GIGGLE:SNORT:GASP: Okay! I give! Sheesh you guys are tough. Allright. :SIGH: None of the following anime used are mine. yet.

Balance

Chapter One

A younge woman named Cosmos fell to her knees gasping for breath. A faint wind rustled her tattered uniform, and twirled her long silvery hair.

"Is that all you got Chaos? Give up!" Cosmos shouted in defiance.

A malevolent chuckle came out of the darkness, and a darkly beautiful woman began to take form. "Foolish girl! Your protectors the Sailor Scouts are gone, your streangth is failing, and there's no one to save you this time! Surrender, and admit your defeat!"

"No! I am Sailor Cosmos, protector of space and time, and I will never give up!"

A cruel smile formed on Chao's deep red lips. "Protector? You killed your friends, your planet is dead, you have dragged our fight on countless planests, and destroyed them!"

With every word like a knife in her, Cosmos slowly felt despair well up, deeper and deeper. Tears came when she thought she had none left to shed. She was so weary of this fight. It had lasted years, always a stalemate. 'Some protector I am.'

"Your pride makes you continue to fight a lost battle, killing many innocents." Chaos tilted her head, and tapped a blood red finger nail on her lips thoughtfully. "It seems you no longer care who you hurt." Chaos focuses on Cosmos's bowed head and her eyes grow cold. "You twit, haven't you realized it yet? We are equal in power. The universe created light and dark to balance one another. You can't win."

Cosmos's head snapped up, starring at Chaos. "Then you can't win either!"

"Actually, yes I can. It is so much easier to destroy than create. Eventually, dark can cover light. My darkness will cover the cosmos, and slowly, your power will fade to nothing."

"With her head down Cosmos gradually stood up. "If I cannot destroy the dark..."

Chaos smiled, tasting victory.

"...then maybe I can contain it!" Cosmos raised her hands and in a sparkle of glitter her staff appeared, and embeded it, the silver crystal. Cosmos cooly stared into Chaos's eyes.

Involentarily Chaos flinched back. Cosmos had the same fire in her eyes she had years ago when their fight first started.

'Crystal' Cosmos mentally commanded, 'Contain Chaos, and..merge her with me. And pray that I can control her.'

A beam of silver light shot at Chaos. Bit by bit it surrounded her. It drew her closer and closer to a very pale Cosmos.

Chaos stuck out her hands, as if trying to shove Cosmos away and howled, "Noo!" before she was sucked into the silent Cosmos.

The wind died, and a blood-red sun froze in a purple sky. The universe held its breath, shock, appalled, and wondered what would come next.

Suddenly, the form blurred and she could feel Chaos still fighting her, trying to steal control of their body. Cosmos fiercely shoved Chaos into a prison in the outer reaches of her mind. Eventually the girl's image re-formed, but she was different looking.

She still had silver hair, but it now had black streaks. Her once pale skin was now lightly tanned, but the changes went deeper. Because she was Cosmos she had gained much knowledge, and with the merging of Chaos she also gained an incredible power. Gone was the frail, mild young woman. She had a toughness in her attitude that was at odds with her petit frame. Yet the rest of her memories and feelings were the same.

Cosmos turned and stared up into the stars. Her now silver black eyes pierced the blackness of space and beheld her ruined planet: Earth. It had been purged of all life, and was barely recognizable as a planet. With a quick decision Cosmos gathered her remaining energy, and the extra power gained through merging with Chaos, and focused it toward Earth. A faint smile graced her lips.

'Good. The planet is intact enough for me to try and fix it. I think I can do this.'

Then Cosmos released the power and it surged through space to Earth. One by one, cities were restored, the land came back to life, and so did all the people destroyed by Chaos and Cosmos's fight. At last, when Cosmos had far overspent her power, the Earth was restored.

She swayed on her feet, and through sheer willpower she remained standing and conscious. She searched to see if her friends were reborn. It broke her heart to find that they were not.

'Of course not. Their starseeds are a part of me, just like Chaos is' Cosmos thought bitterly.

Finally Cosmos gave into her bodies tired urges and slipped into unconciousness.


	2. New Purpose

Authors Note:

Sorry, Cosmos **won't** fall in love with Vegeta of his dad. FYI.

Disclaimer: Under the threat of dismemberment and death, I must confess that I own neither Sailor Moon, DB, or Dragon Ball Z.

Balance

Chapter Two

With a small moan Cosmos awoke on an empty planet. She sat up slowly, testing how she felt. She hugged her knee's, looked around, and decided her life looked like the planet she was on: cold, empty, and dark. The natives to this planet had been destroyed in the battle between light and dark.

'Where can I go?' Cosmos wondered. 'I don't need to stay at the time gates, for if they need me, they'll call me. How ironic' thought Cosmos bitterly, 'I will watch over all the universe, yet belong nowhere.' She gazed though space at people talking, laughing, crying, living, on millions of planets. 'I am here to protect, but end up destroying.' She turned to look at the ruined hulks of planets, and some that were just fields of debree. 'I am both the light and the dark of the Universe. Peace and Chaos. Healing and death.'

Abruply, in the midst of her dark musings, a long-ago memory came to mind.

**Memory**

An innocent five year old Serenity looked up at her mother tucking her in. "Mommy, when do we get to visit Vegitasai? I've heard of it, but it's not one of the planets on our schedual to visit."

Queen Selenity gave a slight jerk at the name of Vegetasai. "Well, honey, it's just too dangerous to visit."

"But I really want to go. I hear they have a prince my age too. Maybe we could be friends and play togather." Serenity said naively.

With a slight twitch in her eye Queen Selenity explained, "Sweetheart, Saijins are cruel fighters. They would not agree to our alliance if they did not acknowledge that we have great power. That motherless prince will be raised on the rim of our galaxy to be a cold-hearted fighter. They have very few females there, so he will have no motherly influence in his life. No, we will not be visiting there. The danger is too great. Now, no more silly questions and go to sleep." She then gave Serenity a kiss on the forehead and left the room.

Serenity rolled on her side and sniffed a little. 'He doesn't have a mommy? I feel sorry for him.'

**End Memory**

Cosmos slowly came out of her memory, and sighed in unhapiness. She still felt sorry for that young prince Vegeta. Cosmos stood up and teleported to the time gates on a sudden whim. She had always wondered what had happened to that little boy. Since she was the gaurdian of the time gates she could see what had happened to that little boy. She walked up to a large and ornate mirrior. She looked at it and thought of Vegeta.

Cosmos watched his life unfold with horror. She was his rough, uncaring upbringing by harsh warriors. Looked on as his own father gave his only son to a heartless monster named Frieza. She gasped when she saw Vagetasaii blown up. Tears came to her eyes as she watched Vegeta grow cold and heartless as her mother predicted he would. When she saw him finally killed by Frieza, that beast whom Vegeta hated, she turned away, feeling sick.

'Poor Vegeta. I, who have seen so many horrors, feel sorry for you. Life has been unfair to you and I.'

Cosmos sighed. If only she could have somehow been able to help him. Then she straightened up as an idea came to her. 'Wait, what about the time gates? Sure it was against the rules to change time unessesarily, but things were different now. There was no Crystal Tokyo to protect. That dream was over. Besides, wasn't she, Cosmos, ruler of the galaxy?' she smurcked, 'Besides, she could always blame everything as Chaos's bad influence.

She stopped and looked in the mirror at her reflection. Cosmos slowly shook her head. 'Way too cute to be running around on a mostly male saijin planet.'

Cosmos held up a hand and let loose a stream of magic on herself, her refection mirrored the changes she made on herself. Now others would see an older lunarian woman with silver hair, wrinkles, and steely gray eyes.

"Don't worry Veggie-chan, I'm coming. Everything will change now, I won't let fate do this to you." With that Cosmos stepped forward through the mirror.


	3. Planet of the Apes

Disclaimer: I. ::GASP:: OWN. ::CHOKE:: NOTHING. ::COUGH COUGH:: Whew, I had to choke that out. Veggie-chan, soo cute!

Balance

Chapter Three- Planet of the Apes

Cosmos stepped out of the mirror onto Vejitasai and hobbled up to the palace steps. When she got there she found that the doorway of the palace was blocked by a brutish looking saijin. He glared down at the useless frail old woman.

"What business do you have here old woman?!" the musclebound warrior rudely demanded.

The silvery haired "old woman" glared at him and snapped, "I am an ambassador from the Moon Kingdom, now let me through so I can make myself known to your king."

Though glaring, the warrior did as she demanded. Cosmos walked by him with a small huff of indignation. 'How rude!' She finally made her way to the throne room when she heard voices arguing.

"Your Majesty! I am a saijin warrior, not a nursemaid! The Prince is unfortunately too young for serious training, yet demands large amounts of attention" another brutish warrior complained. "Can't I skip a couple of weeks and switch the job of watching Prince Vegeta ahead of schedule?"

"NO!" boomed a man sitting on a throne, who had to be King Vegeta. "The boy has been through enough warriors this month as it is. How hard can it be to watch a three year old!?"

The warrior growled in embarrassment. "The prince is very...high spirited. He is impossible to manage, and it is plain undignified for a blooded warrior to have to do such things!"

The King unhappily folded his arms. "What would you have me do? There aren't any others more suited to such a job!"

Both saijins turned at the sound of a cackle interrupting their loud argument. The both finally noticed the old silvery haired woman standing in the entryway. Embarrassed to be caught in such an undignified discussion, the King scowled even deeper at the intruder.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" the King demanded in a hostile tone.

The old woman walked forward and gave a small formal bow. "I am an ambassador from the Moon Kingdom. I couldn't help but overhear your rather interesting problem." Both warriors slightly blushed, and if possible, scowled even harder. "If I may suggest, I doubt that I'll have much to do here during my stay since you people seem to fight or train all the time. On the other hand, I do believe I could help look after the young prince, since you seem to find such a task so distasteful."

The King stared in disbelief at the answer to his problem. The answer to two problems actually. He had wondered if the Moon Kingdom was going to send some spineless, peace loving ambassador to them. He had been unable to think of how to occupy such a useless person. Now, not only could he allow his warriors to train without watching his son, this old woman would have something to occupy her instead of bugging him and his warriors.

"Fine. If you are up to it, so much the better. Turnip, take..."

"Lady Serena" Cosmos said in a cool tone.

"Turnip, take Lady Serena to a room near the boy and show her where he is." the King, his problem solved, gave Lady Serena a curt nod and stalked out of the room to train to work off some stress.

NozomiNozomiNozomi

Cosmos shook her head at how easy it was to maneuver herself to watch over young Prince Vegeta. Not that they really had to worry about security. They had some of the best warriors in the galaxy, not including the Moon Kingdom of course.

Walking through a long hallway Cosmos saw many warriors training, aka beating the crap out of each other. The old woman got a few curious looks too, aka glares and scowls. Turnip stopped in front of a door that seemed to be in a more abandoned part of the castle

"This is it." grunted her impatient guide. With his job done, Turnip turned and left the old woman to fend for herself. 'Hmph. I bet in one day our prince will send that moon wimp running back to her kingdom.'

Cosmos watched the musclehead named Turnip walk back down the hallway. Then, taking a deep breath she went first to the room next to hers. She knocked on the door and waited for a response. When she didn't get one she opened the door and walked inside. The room looked like a disaster zone. There was pieces of broken furniture, armor, and clothing strewn around, and various dents and holes in the ceiling and the walls.

Instinct made her duck when a metal ball came flying toward her head. The steel ball, though only the size of an orange, hit the wall so hard it made a hole and stayed there. Cosmos tracked the ball back to a small scowling figure. His face was dirty, he had wild hair, and worn and damaged clothing. In short, the child before her that looked like some kind of feral child, could only be Prince Vegeta.

"What are you doing in my room old woman?" Prince Vegeta demanded. "I command you to leave my room at once!" Prince Vegeta's demand sounded like an oft rehearsed line that he absolutely knew would work.

Cosmos raised a silver eyebrow at the imperious demand made by the three year old. Though saijians and Lunarians developed faster than most other races, Vegeta spoke quite well for a three year old of his race. Cosmos deliberately stepped forward into the room, kicking all manner of junk out of her way, looking around with obvious disdain.

"Are you really Prince Vegeta? How odd, this looks like a pig pen with a little pig to live in it." Cosmos said calmly. "My name is Lady Serena. I am an ambassador from the Moon Kingdom and currently, your new caretaker. I will be staying in the room next to yours."

Vegeta's face got darker and darker as Lady Serena spoke. This silver haired old woman had insulted him, and now she was supposed to be his new guard? Vegeta snorted with contempt, and folded small arms in an attempt to appear intimidating, but only succeeded in looking cute.

"I don't care what your name is old woman, you'll probably leave in a couple of days anyways." Vegeta tried to glare her into submission like he had seen his father do with other people before. His glare faltered a little at the supremely unimpressed look on the frail looking old woman's face.

Cosmos leaned forward, and her slight delicate frame suddenly became looming and intimidating.

"Little boy, we are not leaving your room until it is cleaned up." she stated calmly and firmly.

A smirk that was a practically a genetic trait appeared on the small boy's face. "That's what you think. I don't have to do anything that I don't want to, and there's no way you can make me."

Vegeta felt his stomach drop at the scary gleam the old woman got in her bright blue eyes.

"Oh, is that what you think? How very interesting. Too bad for you that's not true." Cosmos chuckled and started phase one of her plan to take care of and re-civilize the young prince...whether he wanted to or not.

Author's Note:

Cliff hanger! Ohh, what will Cosmos do to poor unwitting Veggie chan? Stay tuned and find out next chapter!


End file.
